


Whispers in the dark

by Neve83



Series: Snow Child [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Loki Angst, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki on Thor's death bed.</p><p>Inspired by  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742785/chapters/1383499">Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides">Callie_Stephanides</a>.</p><p>Loki would do everything he can to save Thor, because anyone can steal his brother from him: the day Thor will die, it will be at Loki's conditions. Or so he says himself, because love is scarier than anything he'd ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742785) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



On my [tumblr ](http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)too. Please don't repost anywhere without consent.


End file.
